


New couple revealed

by F1sundays123



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 14:34:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11580039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1sundays123/pseuds/F1sundays123
Summary: Susie is working for Mercedes in the PR department and what the team doesn't know is that she is in a relationship with the Boss (Toto)! One day whilst having a quiet moment together in Toto's they get caught by another member of staff!





	New couple revealed

**Author's Note:**

> This is an idea that I'd thought off and wanted to share. I hope you enjoy it! Thanks to Historygeek12 for helping me with my prompt. Much appreciated!

Susie Stoddart is your average working hard women who has her dream job working for Mercedes AMG F1 team in the PR department with a lovely group of people, a luxury Mercedes (one of the perks of the job!) and a good pay check at the end of the month. However what her team doesn't know and what she doesn’t what them to find out is that she is in a relationship with the boss of the team Toto Wolff. 

Susie and Toto met at a team dinner and had just started talking to each other about how the team were getting on and if susie was enjoying her job at Mercedes? Toto even complemented her on how well she was doing on Mercedes which pleased her greatly. Soon they moved onto other topics and found that they had other things in common too which pleased susie as she saw a completely different side to the usual business like Toto she saw at work.He was gentle kind and a funny guy! After a few drinks later they went back up to their rooms with the intention of going their separate ways but instead Toto invited Susie to his room as sh was a little tipsy and wanted to make sure she was alright. Susie ended up sleeping on Toto’s bed…

The next morning Susie realised that this funny butterfly feeling in her stomach wasn’t due to the alcohol she had consumed last night but was the feeling of falling in love with her boss. What she didn’t realise was that he felt exactly the same way as she did but couldn’t pluck up the courage to tell her. 

One thing then led to another and soon they become a couple with the full intention of keeping their relationship a secret for as long as possible. However this was soon about change….

One normal working day Susie was sat at her desk working on reports about how the team did at the last grand prix with comments from the drivers and Toto. It was going well but it was also stressing susie out a little as she had been doing this a rather long time. Meanwhile a certain boss was feeling exactly the same bored in a long meeting about budgets. All the wanted was a cuddle from his girlfriend. So when the meeting had finally finished and the last person had left Toto leaned back in his chair and found a familiar number and entered “Hey Liebling come to my office now i want to see you for 5 minutes love T X” Susie received this message and was trying to hide her smile so replied “sure. Be their soon! S X” 

Susie quietly got up form her desk, making an excuse to her manger and headed for Toto;s office which she had never been too before as they tended to avoid each other at work. She made her way along the corridor and soon food the door with Toto’s name on it! It made her very proud and with that knocked on the door, Toto replied “come in” and susie entered. Toto’s office was huge, it contained a big desk with a computer, phone and a bottle of water, a large grey sofa and too arm chairs. It was decorated simply and tastefully Susie thought but she was more interested in seeing her boyfriend than she was his office. 

“Hey” Toto said with a smile on his face.  
“Hey to you too” Susie replied back  
With that Toto got up from his desk and gave susie a gentle hug.  
“I’ve missed you susie” toto said with a contend sigh happy to have susie in his arms again.  
“i’ve missed you too” susie said feeling very happy in his arms.  
After what seemed like a lifetime it was toto who gently reached down and gave susie a deep kiss which promised of something more later! Whilst they were in this loving embrace toto’s office door slammed open and a startled Niki walked in to see two of his staff members kissing. Susie and Toto looked up in shock as did Niki. They couldn't believe it! 

Niki was the first one to talk!  
“You two better explain yourselves” Niki boomed  
“Were a couple” Toto replied slightly nervously “we are very happy and enjoy each others company”  
Niki who was still shocked asked “How long?”  
“6 months”  
All Niki could say was “wow”. His shocked face soon turned to one of happiness clearly happy for both of them which pleased them both. Susie soon excused herself and left. Just before susie left two drivers barged in demanding to know what was going on as they had overheard the noise from outside.  
Niki replied “Toto and susie are a couple. Isn’t it wonderful” Both were a little shocked and demanded to find out all the details form toto. Still a little shocked he told them to which Lewis asked  
“Do you love Susie Toto” to which toto replied “yes” “i love her very much” Susie had heard all of this conversation barged back into the room and said “I love you too” and gave toto a big kiss and Lewis, Valtteri and Niki making a swift exit whilst making awww noises. 

Susie and Toto didn’t care though they loved each other and that’s what mattered most of all!


End file.
